


Sunrise

by papesdontsellthemselves



Series: The California AU [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Beaches, California, M/M, for now, its gonna take place all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesdontsellthemselves/pseuds/papesdontsellthemselves
Summary: Eyes sweeping the oceanFingers brushing and lips barely touchingGone for the coastline





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> this series is jus gonna have a bunch of one shots of our boys traveling the country and being aesthetic and stuff

“Look, we did it. We made it to sunrise.”

Spot followed Race’s gaze to horizon line, where glittering water met rich sky. Sure enough, soft pinks and striking yellows were expanding outwards from a singular point, where the magnificent top of the sun could be seen. Spot’s lips parted slightly as his eyes widened in awe. It was better than he could have imagined. More beautiful than he ever had fathomed.

A giddiness spread through his chest, warming his insides until a grin spread across his face. Every inch of him was glowing as the beauty that was bestowed upon him from afar washed over his being. 

Race leaned over, resting his head on Spot’s shoulder. Spot kept his gaze on the sunrise as Race wrapped an arm around his bicep, cuddling closer. 

He yawned and Spot smirked, “Tired?”

Race hummed, “A bit.”

“Gonna fall asleep on me now?” Spot teased, “Even after we stayed up all night for this?”

Race shook his head, lifting his head off of Spot and stretching his legs out in front of him. Sand caught on his jeans, but he made no move to wipe it off. 

A cool morning breeze swept through their hair, spraying them with salty ocean mist. No one was around just yet, not that they expected anyone else to be out on the shoreline at 6:30 in the morning, but they were accompanied by plenty of sounds of the world waking up. 

“It’s breathtaking,” Race muttered, tired eyes sweeping the landscape.

“It really is,” Spot said, looking sideways at him. His breath caught when he took in Race, bathed in a stunning orange glow, blue eyes altered by the contrasting colors, “You’re breathtaking,” he breathed before he could stop himself.

Race blinked and looked at him, a gentle smile etching itself onto his face. He studied Spot for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

“So are you,” he murmured.

They held eye contact for a moment longer before their focus returned to the rising sun. Race shifted, positioning himself so that he was lying down, head resting on Spot’s lap. Spot sighed contentedly, reaching down to run a hand through Race’s hair.

“We’ve wanted to do this for so goddamn long,” He said.

“Yeah,” Race said, glancing up at him, “I’m glad we were finally able to.”

Spot watched as the sun climbed higher in the sky, “Me too.”


End file.
